Secret Poems
by TheNumber1Hero
Summary: Depression can hit anyone after you beat SBURB. Wonderfully though, it captures no one in the group of human friends. No one but Dave at least. When Dave's close friends stumble across poems that he had written about doomed timelines they might not be able to handle the insight of Dave's mind. After all, would you want to have your friend's many deaths crammed in your head?
1. Prologue - Secrets Found

**AN: So, I have recently had a huge urge to write poems with my Dave muse. I sorta have this head cannon that when the beta and alfa kids beat the game and get earth back that Dave is sorta broken. He writes sad poetry (that are actually events from doomed timelines that were stuffed in his head) to forget the sad events in the game. He also has a thing were he wants no one to see them because he's a little embarrassed that ha has to vent in the form of poetry.**

**My background for this story is that his friends find all his poems and decide to post them here on . You are going to get an intro to each poem from one of the kids and maybe even some trolls. I hope you like this...**

***Edit: I fixed some spelling and grammar errors. I also fixed the problem on how I said "Dirk" way to many times.**

****Edit: I added some new details to make this chapter slightly longer and flow a little better.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE - SECRETS FOUND  
**

John looked at Jade and Rose before knocking on the Strider apartment door. A thud and soft footsteps were heard before the door opened to reveal a familiar face. Dirk raised an eyebrow and then opened the door wider so that he trio could get in. Once they entered he turned around and put a finger to his lips before tiptoeing past the sofa that cradled a snoring Dave.

John, Jade and Rose quietly followed the Heart player to Dave's room and sat down on the surprisingly clean floor. Once everyone was inside the room, Dirk closed the bedroom door and also sat down. John cleared his throat then spoke.

"How has he been?" The question sounded caring and concerned.

Dirk sighed, "He's gotten worse. He just fell asleep for the first time in about two days."

"Those alternate timelines hit him pretty hard didn't they," Jade asked with the usual enthusiasm missing from her voice.

Rose nodded and didn't say a word; she instead seemed to be calculating every inch of the room.

"What do you think we should do?" John asked Dirk. The older brother of their Time Player shrugged.

The silence that had settled was broken by the only blonde girl in the room. Ignoring her friends' questioning stares, the Light Player slowly walked over to the bed and kneeled to peer under it. Her eyes soon lit up with amusement as she reached under her depressed friend's bed, and when she rose, revealed a stack of papers which had Dave's handwriting on them. Bringing them back, she placed them on the ground in the middle of all her friends.

John picked one up and started to read...

_"SBURB_

_Their souls are all dead._

_Three are left sad._

_Hearts hurting and broken,_

_Their lives seemingly gone,_

_They feel alone._

_As they remember waterfalls of trickling blood._

_Sitting in the mailbox waiting for blood,_

_Waiting for payers to end up dead,_

_Thousands played whether together or alone._

_They watched very sad._

_Earth was gone._

_It was broken._

_The game was almost broken._

_It would have if it weren't for blood._

_She was gone._

_She was dead._

_She woke up glad she wasn't alone._

_He was alone._

_Hiding behind shades while broken,_

_Watching time flow while trying not to look sad,_

_Seeing his bro's blood,_

_And seeing him lie dead,_

_Wishing hope wasn't gone._

_She was already gone._

_Before it even started she was alone._

_Her dream self dead,_

_She was broken._

_As she saw many colors of blood,_

_It was pretty yet sad._

_He couldn't be sad._

_He couldn't be gone._

_He also saw blood,_

_But he knew he wasn't alone._

_He couldn't be broken._

_He had to give a goofy smile even though they seemed dead._

_He could not be sad as he tried to help his friends feel not alone._

_He smiled and tried to cheer them up even though they were gone and felt broken._

_He still was there for them even after seeing the blood of the dead."_

* * *

After John was done the kids looked at each other.

"They're doomed timelines," Rose simply stated.

"And they're poems," Jade added in a small voice.

Dirk and John both nodded softly in understanding. The exchange was silent but the four teens knew exactly what they were all going to do.

Jade looked at the stack and picked up another one...

* * *

**AN: So did you guys like it? Did you hate it? Review and tell me what you think. I can make it better if you give me your opinion. Next Chapter will be out later today because I have most of the poems already typed up. See you people later.**


	2. Remembering

**AN: Sorry I lied about having this chapter up yesterday. You aren't mad at me are you? At least I have it today right? Well anyway I would like to thank you all for following, faveing and reviewing my story so quickly. I'm so glad people like it. It makes me happy that people want to read my stuff. **

**I wish I could give you all cookies but sadly you can't give material items through the internet but wouldn't that be so cool if you could? The day someone figures out how to do that is the day I'm going to finally get my friend in Canada over to my house. **

**Also, I would like to personally thank Homestucker, Axel-Estan, and all the people who viewed my story. Thank you so much you wonderful people! Well, with that I'll let you read this chapter now. Enjoy and remember to Review, Fave, and Follow this story! **

**Warning: One cuss word in the "Dirk Strider" poem.**

* * *

**REMEMBERING**

After John was done the kids looked at each other.

"They're doomed timelines," Rose simply stated.

"And they're poems," Jade added in a small voice.

Dirk and John both nodded softly in in understanding. The exchange was silent but the four teens knew exactly what they were all going to do.

Jade looked at the stack and picked up another one. The poem she happened to pick up was an acrostic about her. She stared at the title for a couple second before she began to read aloud...

* * *

_**"Jade Harley**_

_**J**__ade, for being the sister of the biggest dork in the SBURB game, you're actually pretty cool._

_**A**__fter all, I thought since you're technically him as a girl, his stupidity would have also infected you._

_**D**__efinitely against the odds, you're not and I'm glad._

_**E**__verybody knows we don't need another Egbert._

_~o+o~_

_**H**__arley, I'm glad you're one of my co-players._

_**A**__nyone else would have been gone faster than you could have said "space"._

_**R**__eally, I'm serious. There is no space player greater than you._

_**L**__ife is worth something when you tease me about kissing frogs._

_**E**__arlier I wouldn't have said any of this but…_

_**Y**__ou can't die. Promise? I don't care if saving me was considered heroic. I'm the knight and I protect. Why can't fairytales let the witches be saved for once? I can't live without you!__**"**_

* * *

A small tear ran down Jade's cheek as she finished reading the last line. She wondered what had happened in that time line. She wondered how she had died. What in the world was replaying it's self in their dear friend's head?

Rose looked at Jade, concerned about the small tears running down her cheeks. She gave an encouraging smile to her friend before she picked up her own page. The Light player then slowly began to read…

* * *

_**"Rose Lalonde**_

_**R**__ose, you're a great seer but you're annoying._

_**O**__f all the blondes I could have had as a sister, I got you._

_**S**__orry for being blunt about it but your "tentacle therapy" gets on my nerves._

_**E**__verybody aggress that you sometimes stick your nose too far into things that are meant to be private._

_~o+o~_

_**L**__ife is full of problems. I get that. That doesn't mean you need to know about all of them though._

_**A**__fter this game is over I hope to never hear one of your "suggestions" again._

_**L**__ucky for you that probably won't happen._

_**O**__ddly, I know you'll somehow find me again._

_**N**__o one can read me like a book but you._

_**D**__esperate, I tend to hide emotions behind my shades._

_**E**__very time I do this though, you silently come to my side and help me through my troubles.__**"**_

* * *

Once she was done Rose softly smiled.

"So he appreciates me after all," the seer said as she looked up at her friends. She was trying to lighten the mood in her sarcastic way but it didn't have the effect that she had hoped for. Rose turned to Dirk and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Your turn," was her soft input. He looked at the stack and let out a sigh. He then reached into the pile and pulled out a page that happened to have his name on it. Dirk hesitated.

He had heard about the bro Dave had before him. He had heard that this "bro" supposedly acted, looked, and thought just like him. He didn't want to read what Dave had written. He didn't want to read this poem that happened to have his name as the title.

He didn't want to but his friends were waiting. They had all read one so he was going to do it too. After all, Striders were no chickens. With another sigh the prince began to read his page…

* * *

_**"Dirk Strider**_

_**D**__irk, I think you're strange._

_**I**__ normally would apologize but I'm sorry for being blunt about it. Though, who in the universe watches My Little Pony while riding one of those metal horses that take pennies to ride?_

_**R**__eally, I can't think of anyone._

_**K**__eeping to my poem, I would like to say I want to beat you up sometimes._

_~o+o~_

_**S**__adly I can't because everyone says you're vital to the game._

_**T**__ruth is you're actually a great bro despite what I say._

_**R**__eally, I'm glad I could finally get my bro back even though you don't remember me._

_**I**__'m glad I have you and Rose. This game can get pretty bad sometimes with all the paradoxes and doomed timelines._

_**D**__eath is never something anyone wants to see so listen to me and stay conscious._

_**E**__very time I get something back this damn game, it always gets taken away again._

_**R**__eally bro, it isn't cool. I just got you back so don't die now!__**"**_

* * *

Dirk slowly placed the poem on the ground. His emotionless mask had broken for the time being as you tried not to cry. Striders don't cry but as of right now you were almost breaking that rule. Dave, your bro, has been through a lot and you haven't been there to help him as much as you should be.

I mean sure, you have been helping him now but that didn't start till you began noticing his depression. He kept it so well hidden for a while. You have no idea when it even started but you guessed it got to the point that hiding it wouldn't work.

You remember when you had finally gotten on that meteor.

You remember meeting Rose and her calling down the hall for someone named Dave.

You remember thinking that person's name sounded very familiar but you couldn't quite place where you had heard it.

You remember him walking into the room and his cool facade falling.

You remember him running up and holding you in a tight hug.

You remember him whispering in your ear, "I know you don't remember me and I know you aren't him. But let me hug you and pretend you're him for just one second."

You remember feeling awkward at first but then getting used to it but most of all, you remember being bros with the best person you could ever have as family.

John coughed and you were pulled out of your thoughts. Quickly you put back up your cool facade and nodded at him to pick up another poem.

The heir looked at the ominous stack before he picked up another page and began reading…

* * *

**AN: Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I'm open to all feed back as long as its constrictive and not mean. I hope to see you guys next chapter and maybe even with some new followers.**


	3. Crying Doesn't Always Help

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm here now so that's all that matters I guess. I would like to wish you a happy 2013 even though I know it's a little late for that. I hope with this chapter I will get more reviews because that's what actually encouraged me to write this chapter. I felt bad about not updating in a while so I started writing this.**

** I hope you all enjoy it because our favorite English gentleman, mustache lover and funny drunk are going to join our other sad friends. Beware though, I never have written for Roxy or Jane. I've roleplayed a little Jake so I know how he ticks but bear with me on the other two. **

**Again thanks Homestucker and Axel-Estan for your wonderful reviews! I expect more though with this chapter. As you can see they keep me going and if I hadn't gotten any last chapter, this chapter wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks and don't forget to favorite and subscribe!**

* * *

**CRYING DOESN'T ALWAYS HELP**

John coughed and you were pulled out of your thoughts. Quickly you put back up your cool facade and nodded at him to pick up another poem.

The heir looked at the ominous stack before he picked up another page and began reading.

"Knock! Knock!"

Just as John opened his mouth two loud knocks resounded through the apartment. Dirk quickly shot up and rushed out of his bro's room to get the door before Dave woke up.

John put the poem back on the stack incase his best friend did happen to wake up from his slumber and walk into his room. Rose glanced at Jade who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

John knew what they were wondering because he had the same question running through his head.

Who was at the door?

Soon footsteps where heard heading to Dave's room. Quiet whispering that sounded a lot like bickering was heard outside the door before it was opened. Dirk walked in followed by three of their other friends.

Jake walked in behind Dirk and sat down next to Jade giving her a huge grin. John noticed the bickering was coming from Jane and Roxy. It was a debate about mustaches on men. Roxy thought they looked ugly while Jane thought it made guys look 'handsome'.

Dirk coughed and brought the attention of the two friends back into reality. Jane blushed and quickly sat down between John and Rose while Roxy took a seat between Rose and Dirk.

"W-what aye *are you all do-in," Roxy asked in a curious but drunk tone.

Jade glanced down at the poems and tried not to cry.

"We're reading these poems that Dave has written. They're about alternate time lines but a lot of them include people dying. "

"Oh," Jane said with concern. Obviously, she was a little lost for words. Jake, for once, sensed the mood and patted his grandmother on the back.

"Would any of you care to read the next one," Rose asked while taking the poem that John had set down. Her question was directed at their friends who had just arrived.

"Oh… U-um, I'll read one," Jane offered as she reached out her hand for the paper.

Rose handed it over with a half-smile. It was full of concern and Jane knew it all too well.

She took a deep breath and then read the poem that was about her…

* * *

_"__**Jane Crocker**_

**_J_**_ane, you're a nice girl and all but you bake way too much._

**_A_**_fter you finish a cake, more batter seems to appear out of nowhere._

**_N_**_ow I see why John hates cake so much._

**_E_**_ven I can agree that it gets extremely repulsive after a while. _

_~o+o~_

**_C_**_an't you see that cake doesn't always make people happy?_

**_R_**_eally, cake won't make us all stop hurting. It won't make us win._

**_O_**_bviously you can see that, right?_

**_C_**_an you even bake anything not using sugar?_

**_K_**_nowing you, that's probably a no._

**_E_**_verybody knows you did it because you hurt._

**_R_**_ight….. So dying seemed like the best option?"_

* * *

Jane put down the poem when she was done. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to suppress her sobs. What had she done to Dave in that time line? It started out with teasing but by the end it sounded regretful and dark, very, very dark.

John quickly hugged her and rubbed her back. Jane had always been the one to break down the quickest. They all felt guilty when they read the poems based off them. John shooshed his grandmother and patted her back. Karkat had taught him his methods on calming people down along with everyone else. He skipped on teaching Dave as he said something about Dave being a butt. Yeah, he had a cussing jar at the time…..

When she had seemingly calmed down Roxy spoke up.

"Wow… I guess I'm going now," the Void Player said, actually sounding sober for once.

Roxy picked up the next poem in the stack and started to read…

* * *

_"__**Roxy Lalonde**_

**_R_**_oxy, I'm taking this away for your own good._

**_O_**_bviously you were never told that under-age drinking is not how you should spend your free time._

**_X_**_ is going to be the only thing I put on your grave when you die from alcohol poisoning._

**_Y_**_es, don't think I won't do it. It will read "Here lays X. Her name isn't important because she was a worthless drunk."_

_~o+o~_

**_L_**_ovely, isn't it, the thought of dying? _

**_A_**_fter I'm gone I wonder what will happen._

**_L_**_et's face it, I don't do anything but doom timelines._

**_O_**_h really? You can't expect me to expect anyone to care if I just left._

**_N_**_o one would need me right?_

**_D_**_efinitely, they would go on with their lives like normal._

**_E_**_verybody did that for you except for me and Jane…"_

* * *

Roxy blinked in surprise and placed the letter down slowly. She wasn't going to cry like Jane but she definitely did feel something break when she finished the poem. How had Dave been able to hide this stuff for so long? None of them had noticed his depression for months. At least not until it become too much for him to handle….

She nodded at Jake before looking down. Her full drink had been untouched for 4 minutes now and that was a new record.

Jake glanced around the circle of his friends. His normally happy radiance was gone and replaced with a calm seriousness.

"Here I go," the adventurer said with a false sense of hope in his voice. It was sort of ironic because he knew that none of these poems were going to be happy. If they were, Dave wouldn't have hidden them or kept them unknown to his friends.

He gave a smile to the group before he started to read his poem…

* * *

**AN: How was it? Did any of you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I rather liked this chapter but I'm worried that Jane wasn't in character? Was she? Please let me know! Expect the next chapter soon if I get a lot of reviews and favorites!**

**Important**** notice! Beta-Reader Needed!: I would like to know if any one of my reviewers or followers would like to beta read this story. It's almost done but I was wondering if anyone is interested? I think it needs more work to make it flow better and sometimes I miss some really big stuff so just PM me if any one of you are interested!**


	4. There Are Better People

**AN: I'm sad. I got no reviews yesterday. Is my story really that bad? I got like 136 views on my story but no one reviewed? Come on guys! ****Though, I would love to thank TereziWorshiper for the Favorite and Follow. I need encouragement to continue this story. You're lucky I'm even posting this chapter but I'm hoping if I do someone will review this time. I wouldn't even care if I just get one measly favorite. Alright, I'm begging now so I'll stop. **

**I hope you like this chapter because there is going to be some troll poems in it and Jake is going to recite his. Haha I said hope and Jake in the same sentence. Not funny? Okay I'll stop with the play on words. Time to get on with the story!**

* * *

**There Are Better People**

Jake glanced around the circle of his friends. His normally happy radiance was gone and replaced with a calm seriousness.

"Here I go," the adventurer said with a false sense of hope in his voice. It was sort of ironic because he knew that none of these poems were going to be happy. If they were, Dave wouldn't have hidden them or kept them unknown to his friends.

He gave a smile to the group before he started to read his poem…

* * *

_"__**Jake English**_

**_J_**_ake, you're a weird kid._

**_A_**_ll the time I can hear you talking about adventures and James Bond._

**_K_**_eep thinking this game is an adventure and you're going to find your time very short._

**_E_**_ventually you're going to realize that this game is a nightmare and not a fantasy._

_~o+o~_

**_E_**_ven you should be able to see that._

**_N_**_othing we do could help our situation._

**_G_**_lancing around, I know this is a doomed timeline._

**_L_**_ife is short so I try to deal with it._

**_I_**_'m sure you can see that there is no hope at all._

**_S_**_o why do you think there is?_

**_H_**_ope is just something humans hold onto so they don't feel bad. Why do you still have it Jake?"_

* * *

Jake frowned after he finished reading his poem. What Dave wrote sure sounded like something he would do. He had a very hard time not finding hope in a situation. Sometimes he wished that he didn't find it so easy because sometimes he really did just want to give up. He could even find hope when there wasn't any. The example was written write here on this paper.

Hope was one of Jake's strengths because he had a hard time giving up. It was also a flaw though, as he never really could make out when there wasn't hope at all and he needed to give up. He would keep going till he either died or was forced to stop hoping.

Jake noticed Jade was looking at him with a concerned expression. After all, he hadn't set down the poem yet. It was still being gripped in his hands and rather tightly at that.

"Gee Jade, there is nothing to worry about. I'm positively fine," the islander said with his best smile though it wasn't a very good one.

Jade looked down after a moment and started to play with her hands. At that, Jake set down the paper and turned to Rose. It was her turn even though they were reading in a completely random order. You read if you were looked and nodded at by the last reader. At least, that was what Jake thought.

After he quickly nodded to his friend she picked up the next paper in the stack. This one happened to have a certain red blood troll's name on it.

She sighed and looked at the group once more before reading what the poem had to say…

* * *

**_"Karkat Vantas_**

**_K_**_arkat, do you think this game is worth beating?_

**_A_**_lternia sounds like a horrible place. Do you like it there?_

**_R_**_eally, I get that it's your home but do you truly like it there?_

**_K_**_illing each other for a passage to live really sounds like the Hunger Games if you ask me._

**_A_**_fter the game we probably won't see each other again._

**_T_**_ruly, you might like that but I have to admit that I wouldn't_

_~o+o~_

**_V_**_aliantly you help anyone you can in a silent way._

**_A_**_ll of us can see that including me._

**_N_**_ot all the time do we see eye to eye but I have to admire you._

**_T_**_o tell you the truth I think you are, by far, a better knight._

**_A_**_ll I can do is watch as you sit there and silently support Terezi._

**_S_**_o why did you decide to die when we all care about you?"_

* * *

Everyone was silent for a while after Rose finished reading Dave's poem about Karkat.

"So he didn't hate Karkat," John asked trying to break the silence and to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't seem to work however as no one replied.

Finally Roxy began to giggle. It was no doubt because of the alcohol she had just downed.

"So wrat *what are we goring *going to do about Davey's detression *depression," she asked in the most serious tone she could pull off while drunk. Everyone turned to Dirk as he had been living with their friend since the end of SBURB.

Dirk's face remained expressionless even with the sudden attention. He shrugged and waited a moment before answering Roxy's question.

"I think we should read the rest of the poem's first before we decide anything," was his casual reply even though he was all torn up on the inside.

Rose nodded before she added on.

"I agree with Dirk on that. Though, I'm rather impressed that he took to writing these poems on his own. That's what a lot of therapist suggest when someone has depression. It was very smart of him," Rose complemented.

The whole group nodded in understanding. After all, there were only three poems left. They could survive reading three more.

With a sigh Jade picked up the next poem and then read it out loud…

* * *

**AN: That Beta-Reader offer is still open if anyone is interested. I only have two chapters after this one but I would love if someone would go back and edit my previous chapters. I really want to make this story better and I think a Beta-Reader could help. Anyone up to it?**


	5. People Cure

**AN: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to thank you all for your reviews of the last chapter. It relaly encouaraged me bacuse I have a really hard time writing stuff without encouragement. Also, everyone give a round of applause to my beta-reader for this story Cylonblaze! This was a longer chapter than I normally have because we are one chapter away from the end of this story. Sad, I know but don't worry I have other stories on my profile if you want to check them out. A little about the next chapter is that it's more of a bonus for all those HammerTime shippers. If you don't like that hip I strongly recommend that you still read the next chapter anyway. After all shouldn't you read the story all the way through? Lastly I would like to thank all my reviewers (TereziWorshipper, SacredSoul, Cylonblaze, and random Dave rper), favoriters, and followers! You gys are amazing! See you next chapter.**

* * *

**People Cure**

"I think we should read the rest of the poem's first before we decide anything," was his casual reply even though he was all torn up on the inside.

Rose nodded before she added on.

"I agree with Dirk on that. Though, I'm rather impressed that he took to writing these poems on his own. That's what a lot of therapist suggest when someone has depression. It was very smart of him," Rose complemented.

The whole group nodded in understanding. After all, there were only three poems left. They could survive reading three more.

With a sigh Jade picked up the next poem and then read it out loud…

* * *

"**Terezi Pyrope**

**T**erezi, I just have to say that you are one of a kind

**E**veryone knows you're feeling down but just look at all the friends you have.

**R**eally, there is nothing to be afraid of.

**E**specially since you knight is here.

**Z**apping your energy by mopping around won't help.

**I**'m sure we'll be able to think of something.

~o+o~

**P**lease, will you at least smile for me?

**Y**ou can do it. I know you can.

**R**ight now, I didn't need that.

**O**f all the things you could have helped with, you didn't.

**P**lease. Did you really think that jumping in front of Jack was the answer?

**E**verybody needed you and I needed you the most."

* * *

Jade set the poem down once she was done reading. She didn't know how much more of these poems she could take. Her heart cracked every time she heard another one and it was very close to shattering now. She didn't know what could have possibly gone on in Dave's head as he watched this timeline. Jade did remember at one point Dave was dating Terezi. So, in this timeline Terezi committed suicide?

Jade couldn't take this! She loved all her friends more than anything in the world and hearing these poems written by one of them was shredding her apart. She couldn't do this anymore but she had to. For her other friends she had to.

Jade looked next to her when she felt someone pat her back. It was Jake and he was giving her an encouraging smile. That was Jake for you. Always finding hope and trying to cheer people up even in the darkest situations. Just like what a page would do. Pages bring thing to people after all and Jake had the greatest ability of bringing hope to people. Jade loved that about him and it made her feel accomplished that an older version of herself raised him to be this way.

Unclenching her hands, Jade set the poem down and looked at John to read the next one. He saw the looked and slowly picked it up. Everyone noticed that there was only one more paper left in the stack. One more poem after John read the one in his hands.

John took a deep breath to brace himself and then began to read…

* * *

"**John Egbert**

**J**ohn you're a nerd but an awesome bro.

**O**blivious to the world around you, you're always looking like a derp.

**H**ow many times now have I saved you from your baking dad?

**N**o one, not even Rose, will ever figure out how your strange mind works.

~o+o~

**E**very time I hear you state you're cooler than me I protest.

**G**oogle even says you're not. Just look it up.

**B**ut the truth is, you might be just a little cooler than me but only by a little.

**E**ven though I know your probably jumping for joy right now, stop because I have a question.

**R**ight now I wonder how you can smile after what's happened.

**T**he game broke everyone but you. Why?"

* * *

John was speechless as he finished reading. He wasn't the only one either, everyone was. What had possibly happened in this timeline? All of the kids in their friend's room pondered the same thing. No one was upset though, as the poem was slightly happier than what that had been reading. Though, it still had a dark ending.

The Heir set down the paper and looked at his friends before reaching for the last poem. No one protested so John picked it up slowly till it was close enough to his face to be readable.

He looked at his friends one last time with a sad expression before reading the poem…

* * *

"**Dave Strider**

**D**amn, I'm such an idiot.

**A**ll I had to do was save them.

**V**aliantly they died.

**E**veryone but me.

~+o+~

**S**adly I watched them all fall one by one.

**T**hrough the timelines in my head.

**R**eally, it wasn't my fault?

**I**'m really sure it was.

**D**amn, Knight of Time they called me.

**E**ven though I couldn't protect them.

**R**eally, what kind of Knight lets something like this happen?"

* * *

Everyone in the room stayed silent once John was done. So that was it? They had read all the poems Dave had written so they needed to make a decision. Dave obviously couldn't deal with his depression alone but if they sent him to an actual therapist would probably be called crazy and unstable because of their experiences with SBURB. To make it even worse they didn't know if he still had timelines running through his head. Was that even possible outside the game or was the ability altered to fit time on earth?

Instead of trying to find answers to these questions the only surviving kids to play SBURB just sat and tried to digest all the poems that had heard and read. That's when they heard it. The door too the room creaked slightly and all the friends froze. They knew that sound anywhere. That was the sound a door made when someone was leaning against it to listen in on a conversation.

Dirk stood up softly and edge to the door. Once he was close enough he flung it open and there standing in front of the door was a tired looking Dave.

"So you found them? I have to give you all kudos for that. You all have a nice feelings jam without me? They were my poems after all," Dave was using sarcasm and a joking tone but his friends could tell his true feelings from a mile away. Dave was embarrassed that they had read them. He was embarrassed that he was depressed.

Jade was the first one to break. She shot up out of her sitting position and stomped over to Dave. She quickly raised her hand and slapped him hard on the face. Just as quickly as she had done it Dave's hand was rubbing his face and her hand was back to her side. Everyone was shocked by her actions but no one dared to speak. The young Witch of Space was the first one to break the silence.

"You idiot! Do you know how much you have worried me these past months? Do you know how much all of us have worried about you?! I had to get a plane ride off my island with Jake so that we could see your brother and talk about what we were going to do with you! You Dave, ARE NOT INVINCIBLE! SOMETIMES you NEED to get help and that's what friends are for! Now, DON'T go saying you can handle it because Dave, obviously you CAN'T!" Jade finished with a huff and quickly sat back down in her seat arms crossed and facing away from the door.

Dave stood speechless at the door gazing at all the worried faces (minus Jade's hidden one) staring back at him. He stopped rubbing his sore cheek and walked over to his friends. He picked up each poem with ease and placed them all on the dresser before sitting down, though not without a quick glance to the bed. Rose raised an eyebrow at this but no one else seemed to see the exchange.

"I'm sorry. I've been selfish lately guys. I made you all worry but those poems weren't meant for your eyes. I wrote every so often after the game and they were stuffed under my bed because I know if you all found them you would all be upset. Yes, I've been depressed lately but I'm going to be fine. I'm just having trouble with still having timelines stuck in my head. I can still see all of your time lines either they are from here on earth or of in the game, I still see them." Dave paused as he if he was thinking about something and then continued.

"All I need right now is all of you to be happy and to stay being my friends." He gave them all, his famous smirk and they all seemed to let out a relieve sigh. If Dave was giving them that smirk they knew he was going to get better. He just needed a little help from all of them.

John grinned and grabbed onto Dave, giving him a hug, before he could get away.

"Come on Egderp. Let go. Hugs are so uncool," Dave said trying to squirm away. Soon Jake joined in on the hug with a smile. Jane and Roxy grinned at each other and then rapped their arms around the boys. Rose gave Dirk a look that said 'you better do this' before they both joined in. Then Jade turned around smiling at the scene.

"Jade, please help," Dave pleaded but still managing to sound cool while doing so. Jade just shook her head now and rapped her arms around her friends.

Soon they were all laughing and Dave couldn't help but join in. Yeah, he would get better. He would get better with the help of his amazing friends. Dave had no doubt about that.


	6. Under The Bed

**AN: Thank you all for following this story till the very end. Anyone who reviewed, alerted, and followed this story are amazing people. I would like to thank the people who reviewed yesterday and today and the people who have yet to review. As promised here is a HammerTime bonus chapter. You can choose to ignore this ending as the last chapter's ending is just fine or you can choose this ending if you enjoy it. It's sorta like a choose your won adventure in a way. Again, thank you to all you people on fanfiction and I hope you decide to spread this story around.**

* * *

**Under the Bed**

Hours after the giant group hug that had ended with a certain Dave being almost suffocated, every one of the friends had parted ways from the Strider apartment. All except a certain Rose Lalonde.

She had made the smart excuse that she had left her jacket in Dave's room which was actually true. She had left it on purpose though as she needed to get beck into his room.

She gingerly opened the door and closed it slightly behind her as she walked in. She quickly made her way to the purple jacket on the floor but didn't leave once it was in her hand. Instead, she got on her knees in front of the bed and pulled out one lone paper.

It looked old and dirty. There where grey dirt smudges here and there and dust seemed to cling to it. Rose briefly wondered if he had wrote this in the medium but dismiss the idea since it was unimportant if he did so.

She stood up and quickly began to read the paper but without saying anything out loud…

* * *

_"Red and Blue_

_My eyes are red,__  
__Your eyes are blue,__  
__I know I love you__because you love me too._

_Prospit is yellow,__  
__Derse is purple,__  
__Why don't we become__god tiered together?_

_You are the Breath,__  
__I am the Time,__  
__I'll hold you close__and tell you you're fine._

_You have the wind,__  
__I have the paradoxes,__  
__If anything goes wrong__I'll have the fixes._

_You are the Heir,__  
__I am the Knight,__  
__I'll help you through__all your hard times._

_You are the shade,__  
__I am the heat,__  
__Let's stick together__so we won't be beat._

_You have a hammer,__  
__I have a sword,__  
__No one but us__will have the last word._

_You have your movies,__  
__I have my irony,__  
__Seeing your face__makes me very happy._

_You have your smile,__  
__I have my cool,__  
__With those I know__we'll make it through school._

_My eyes are red,__  
__Your eyes are blue,__  
__I know I love you__because you love me too."_

* * *

Rose smirked as she finished reading the paper. He knew that there was something between her two friends but she hadn't quite known till now. By the way John acted she could guess that Dave hadn't told him anything about this poem let alone told him about his feelings.

Maybe she could change that? Rose was about to pocket the letter when her blonde brother opened the door.

"Rose, what are you doing with that," Dave asked. His shades were off so Rose could clearly see his candy red eyes. They had always captivated her by their color. Rose briefly wondered if John knew about their shade.

Dave seemed to always wear his shades when around his friends. He didn't seem to wear them when he was around her or Dirk though and Rose couldn't figure out why.

"I was merely reading this last poem." Rose said this with no expression and no tone making her seem just as calm as Dave. Over the years getting to know Dave, Rose had picked up the strange ability to seem emotionless when you really weren't. Dave held out his hand presumably to wanting Rose to hand the paper over.

"That's not for you Rose. Hand it over. No one, not even John, was meant to see that letter." Dave was giving her a stern stare and Rose gave one back. His eyes were narrowed as if he dared for her to take it anyway and show it to someone else.

"Alright Dave, I won't tell anyone about this but if I may, you should tell him someday. You can't possibly know his feelings till he knows yours." With that Rose gave him the poem and stood up. He steeped to the side, allowing Rose to exit the room and then soon leave through the apartment door.

Dave looked calculatingly at the poem before he walked over to his computer. He promptly opened Pesterchum to see that John was online before he clicked his friend's handle. Un-folding the letter he began to type the word he had written both long and not so long ago.

By the end of the night two teens had figured out something they should have know a long time ago. That night two boys fell in love after years of waiting.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
